


AGENT Romanoff

by Tori_Scribbles (orphan_account)



Series: Training Natasha [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hesitant Natasha, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Post Red Room, Pre Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the Councils recommendation, Natasha finally get's her badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AGENT Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the prompt "Natasha getting her SHIELD badge/something with Fury"  
> All mistakes are my own, so if you see anything let me know and I'll change it.  
> Check out my tumblr 'purplepingupenguins' and if you add /search/training+natasha to the end of my url it'll give you some pictures.

Natasha and Clint were lounging around on the couches in a common room, having just finished their morning training.

They both glanced up from the weird cartoon that was on as the door opened.

“Director wants to see you both,” Maria said, rolling her eyes at the sight of the two lounging across each other watching Saturday morning cartoons meant for five year olds.

Natasha and Clint exchanged a confused look.

“What for?” Natasha asked pulling herself to her feet.

“No idea,” Maria lied.

They followed the newly appointed Deputy Director through the corridors and into the elevator, it rose to the top floor and they were lead to the Director’s office. Maria knocked on the door twice before it granted her access.

“Agent Hill, Agent Barton, Ms Romanoff,” Director Fury said, he was standing behind his desk, Coulson was stood slightly to the side, a small smile on his lips.

“Director Fury,” The three replied in unison. Maria moved to stand on Fury’s right hand side, her arms folded across her chest.

Natasha’s eyes scanned the room, standing on the right of Clint, nearest the door.

“I’ve read through Agents Coulson and Barton’s reports. Hill’s training reviews, your polygraph and psych evals,” Fury told Natasha. “You’ve been declared fit for active duty,” Natasha’s head shot up in disbelief. “As a full time Agent. Having to go with the council to a certain extent, you’re officially a level 5 Agent,” Fury held out a black wallet, slightly hesitantly Natasha reached out and took it. Flipping it open she ignored the ID card and just ran a finger over the silver badge.

“Thank you, Sir,” She said with a small, genuine, smile.

Coulson moved first, touching her arm. She surprised him slightly, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you,” She whispered in his ear.

“My pleasure, Agent,” He replied, letting her go. He nodded to the others before taking her leave.

Maria followed, stopping to touch Natasha’s arm and offer her congratulations.

Clint glanced between Natasha and Fury before giving Natasha a wink following the other two Agent’s out.

“Take a seat, Agent Romanoff,” Natasha complied, as they both sat down Fury stared at her. “What is it?”

“Why when Clint bought me in... Why did you not kill me anyway?” She asked after a moment’s silence.

“Because although a lot of folks might not agree, mainly the council. Barton made the right call that day. I don’t know what he said to you and I don’t want to. That’s between you. But you came in, voluntary, unarmed, and alone. You had nothing left to lose. You didn’t care what happened to you which showed your loyalties to the KGB were non-existent. You were just following orders. We can’t hold you to that, not here,” He said.

Natasha watched him and gave a small smile.

“I expect you’ll make short work of Levels 5 and 6. Especially if Barton has anything to say about it. Speaking of which, go get Barton and tell him to keep outta the air vents,” Noticing the dismissal, Natasha nodded standing up.

“Thank you, Director Fury,” She said with a sharp nod, she made her way out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Sure enough Clint was perched on the edge of the vent above Maria’s desk as he and Coulson were reading something over her shoulder.

“Everything okay?” Clint asked, Natasha looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah, all good,” She replied.

“Good, suit up,” Coulson said.

“Why?” She questioned then ducked her head, biting her lip. Clint dropped down to her side, touching her arm. She gave him a small smile in reassurance.

Maria ignored the interaction, and just held out a file.

“Your first mission, Agent Romanoff. You’re both going to Budapest,”


End file.
